goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Barney Gets Grounded for Tranquility
Alan Cook: "Evil Barney, you are a bad boy. How dare you beat up Mushu. That does it. I'm sending you to detention." (In Detention) Mr. Livingston: "Welcome to the Detention Room. There will be no talking, no chewing gum, no singing, no whistling, no humming, no eating food, no drinking, no computer, and no nothing." Evil Barney: "Um, Mr. Livingston, can I go to the bathroom?" Mr. Livingston: "No! Because you beat up Mushu." Evil Barney: "That does it. I'm going to slap you in the face." [ Evil Barney slaps his detention teacher in the face. ] Mr. Livingston: "Oh! (9x) Evil Barney, how dare you slap me in the face. That is so freaking it. Go to the principal's office right freaking now." (In the principal's office) Principal Parish: "So, Evil Barney, what brings you here?" Evil Barney: "I slapped Mr. Livingston in his face because he won't let me go to the bathroom during detention." Principal Parish: "What the hell?!? Evil Barney, I cannot believe you slapped Mr. Livingston in the face. That's it! You're expelled for 10 months. Go home right now." (At home) Evil Barney's dad: "God damn it! Evil Barney, how dare you slap Mr. Livingston in the face in detention. That's it." Evil Barney's mom: "You are grounded (12x) for tranquillity. Now, I'm calling the visitors to teach you a lesson." (5 minutes later) Evil Barney's dad: "Evil Barney, here are the visitors who wanted to see you." Jack-Loves-Disney-Land: "I'm Jack-Loves-Disney-Land. I heard that you slapped Mr. Livingston in the face during detention at school." Drew Pickles: "I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. I'm so mad at you for slapping Mr. Livingston in the face at school." Thomas the Tank Engine: "I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. I'm also mad at you for making fake VHS openings." Percy the Small Engine: "I'm Percy the Small Engine. And I agree with what Thomas says." Eric the Disney Guy: "I'm Eric the Disney Guy. I'm so mega furious at you for slapping Mr. Livingston in the face at school. You should be ashamed of yourself." Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. You will be forced to watch my show. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Daniel Tiger: "I'm Daniel Tiger from Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood. Never watch my show anymore. Because it's made by PBS Kids." Daniel: "I'm Daniel, and you are a bad dinosaur." Amanda: "I'm Amanda, and I agree with what Daniel says." Skyler Hawkins: "I'm Skyler Hawkins, you will eat at Subway instead of KFC from now on." Jake: "I'm Jake, and I agree with my girlfriend." Caillou: "I'm Caillou, you will not watch my show anymore. Because it's made by PBS Kids." Daillou: "I'm Daillou, you will go to Nickelodeon Family Cruise instead of PBS Kids theme park." Baillou: "I'm Baillou, you will watch Angry German Kid, Angry Dominican Kid, and Greatest Freakout Ever videos from now on." Rosie: "I'm Rosie, you will be forced to go see Mary Poppins Returns when it comes out in December 2018." Ryder: "I'm Ryder from PAW Patrol, me and my friends will not tolerate your behaviour anymore." Phillip Psareas: "I'm Phillip Psareas. Start liking Futurama. Because it's made by 20th Century Fox, a subsidiary company of Disney." Hirashi: "I'm Hirashi, and I agree with my boyfriend. Start liking 4Kids Entertainment, Nickelodeon, and Paramount shows and movies." Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. We can't believe you slapped Mr. Livingston in the face at school. And for this, you will be forced to watch our show." Super Why: "I'm Super Why, you are not watching my show anymore. Because it's made by PBS Kids." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. My friend Arthur said that you will not watch his show anymore. Because it's made by PBS Kids." Gil: "I'm Gil." Molly: "I'm Molly." Goby: "I'm Goby." Deema: "I'm Deema." Oona: "I'm Oona." Nonny: "And I'm Nonny and we're the Bubble Guppies. You will be forced to watch our show until further notice." Princess Peach: "I'm Princess Peach. Stop watching PBS Kids TV shows right this minute." Mulan: "I'm Mulan. The reason why you were sent to detention is because you beat up Mushu, my friend is because you made a fake VHS opening to The Lion King 1945 VHS by PBS Kids. Real, not fake." Basil of Baker Street: "I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective. I can't believe you were being naughty at school a lot." Olivia: "I'm Olivia from The Great Mouse Detective. All of the PBS Kids characters told you that they will never see you ever again." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. Evil Barney, why would you slap your detention teacher in the face? Why? Why? Why? Just for this, I'm not giving you Boohbah DVDs for Christmas this year. Instead, I'm giving you coal, along with Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff and other stuff that you will have from now on." Warren Cook: "And finally, I'm the good Warren Cook. You are in big trouble for slapping your detention teacher in the face." Dylan Priest: "This will teach you a strong, strict, capital, and painful lesson. You will be wearing diapers forever." Olivia: "That's right, Evil Barney. You will be wearing diapers forever and ever." Basil of Baker Street: "You will go to Disney's Hollywood Studios from now on." Mulan: "You will be forced to watch my movie from now on. As long as you will be forced to have Disney franchises from now on also." Princess Peach: "You will be forced to play Super Mario video games for the rest of your life." Nonny: "You will be joining the Bubble Guppies team whether you like it or not." Oona: "You will also become a fan of our show whether you like it or not." Deema: "You will be forced to have franchises from Nickelodeon shows to teach you a lesson." Goby: "You will be participated at the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards to teach you a lesson as well." Molly: "We will turn you into a bubble guppy everytime you wish us we're all killed by sharks." Gil: "If you rip off the It's Time for Lunch song, Mr. Grouper will beat you up!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I will donate your stuff made by PBS Kids to some good users and you are never getting them back ever again." Super Why: "You will be forced to play Disney video games from now on. And, you will also be forced to read Disney books and magazines, and play Disney cd roms from now on as well." Finn: "We will destroy your PBS Kids stuff with our Tai Chi cards." Sena: "Me too." Rai: "Me three," Donha: "Me four." Tori: "Me five." Hirashi: "There will be no TV, no computer, no YouTube, no Facebook, no Twitter, no PBS Kids shows, no PBS Kids related stuff, no fake VHS stuff, no fast food places related to Pepsi, and many more." Phillip Psareas: "There will also be no Barney and Friends, no Arthur, no WordGirl, no Caillou, no Super Why, no Wild Kratts, no Dinosaur Train, no Peg and Cat, no Bob the Builder, no Reading Rainbow, no Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, no Mister Roger's Neighbourhood, no Thomas and Friends, and no other TV shows made by PBS Kids. Except you will only watch is the UK version of Teletubbies." Ryder: "Everytime when Arthur comes on, your parents will switch it to PAW Patrol." Rosie: "Your boy's bedroom will be replaced with girl's bedroom. And the room will be pink and blue including girl's stuff as well." Baillou: "There will be no Burger King, no KFC, no Arby's, no Chuck E. Cheese's, and no other fast food places related to Pepsi." Daillou: "The only fast food places that you will go from now on are: McDonald's, Wendy's, Carl's Jr., Domino's Pizza, Jack in the Box, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola." Caillou: "You will also eat raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, spinach, baby food, fruits, vegetables, baby rat burgers, chocolate mousse, popcorn, brownies, cotton candy, soft pretzels, vanilla and chocolate based ice cream, and other nasty foods." Evil Barney: "No! (12x) I hate those gross stuff, not even Domino's Pizza." Caillou: "Too bad, Evil Barney. These are the only things that you'll eat from now on." Jake: "You will forget your memories captured by PBS Kids. Instead, you will only have your memories captured by Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, 20th Century Fox, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Viacom, New Line Cinema, Columbia Pictures, Universal, Pixar, and other companies that you hate from now on." Skyler Hawkins: "You will be forced to watch baby shows like Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, Wallykazam, PAW Patrol, Shimmer and Shine, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Oswald, Max and Ruby, Wonder Pets, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Little Charmers, Dora and Friends: Into the City, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Postman Pat, Little Red Tractor, Brum, Spot, and other baby shows not made by PBS Kids." Amanda: "You will be forced to watch kids and primetime shows like Total Drama, The Amazing World of Gumball, Tom and Jerry, Merrie Melodies, Looney Tunes, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, Hey, Arnold!, The Simpsons, Futurama, King of the Hill, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, Frasier, Beavis and Butthead, and other shows not made by PBS Kids." Daniel: "I will give all your PBS Kids stuff to my girlfriend, Amanda, and you are never getting them all back until you are ungrounded." Daniel Tiger: "Daniel and Amanda are right, Evil Barney." Wally Trollman: "I will donate some of your stuff made by PBS Kids to my pet dragon, Norville." Eric the Disney Guy: "You will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies from now on. As well as Olaf's movie which is Frozen." Percy the Small Engine: "You will be forced to listen to music like Sparta remixes, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Nickelodeon music, Disney music and songs, Radio Disney, and other music not made by PBS Kids." Thomas the Tank Engine: "You will be forced to watch Winx Club for 50 hours straight. And if you don't, Bloom will use her magic dragon to burn you." Drew Pickles: "Some of your stuff made by PBS Kids will be donated to my daughter, Angelica." Jack-Loves-Disney-Land: "I agree with everyone." Evil Barney's dad: "Me too. Now start doing everything not made by PBS Kids, or you'll be grounded for double tranquillity." (cut to Evil Barney and the TV) Evil Barney: "Well, it looks like I'm stuck wearing diapers forever. And I'm forced to watch TV shows and movies not made by PBS Kids. Can my life get even worse than this?" TV Announcer: "Stay tuned for the premiere of The Legend of Tarzan, coming up next on Disney Cinemagic." Trivia